Epifania
by lucyyh
Summary: Son las 4:27 de la mañana de un jueves cuando John descubre el significado de epifanía. Sherlolly implícito


**Disclaimer: Nada de BBC Sherlock es mío.**

**A/N: Este es el primer fanfic sobre Sherlock que escribo. A pesar de ser una de mis series favoritas, nunca he podido conseguir visualizar los personajes como quisiera a la hora de escribir. Creo que esta historia es la excepción a esa regla.**

**Una aclaración antes de que alguien se atreva a leer. Esta historia es básicamente sherlolly, desde el punto de vista de John Watson, y en menor medida, Mary Morstan. Sherlock y Molly son el objeto principal de las cavilaciones de los personajes antes mencionados, pero no aparecen en carne y hueso en la misma. **

**Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos siempre que se hagan con respeto. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epifanía.<strong>

Cuando John Watson decidió que ya era un buen momento para escuchar la historia de Sherlock sobre cómo fingió su muerte, pensó que se sorprendería, quizás se enfurecería, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que una sola frase se le quedaría grabada en la mente.

"_Yo no importo"_

El sabía que Molly había sido parte importante del esquema de Sherlock, después de todo, era la única persona de las más cercanas a él que sabía que no estaba muerto. Pero no se le ocurrió ni por un instante, que el detective compartiría con él mucho más sobre la conversación que tuvo, horas antes de que intentaran arrestarlo, con la patóloga. Y menos que, horas después de que abandonara Baker Street, seguiría pensando en todo lo que le había contado. Ni que esa frase lo perseguiría y lo llenaría de preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

No podía deshacerse de la idea de que algo se le escapaba, de que existía una especie de significado secreto en esa frase; y en todo lo que pasó después. Y le carcomía no poder dilucidar qué era.

John Watson jamás había sido bueno descifrando rompecabezas, como tan (no) sutilmente Sherlock gusta recordarle, pero si existe algo que se puede asociar con él es la tenacidad. Y no descansaría hasta encontrar una respuesta que apaciguara el torbellino de pensamientos que apabullaban su mente. Aunque no estaría mal si la resolución de este particular puzzle pudiera esperar, porque eso le permitiría al menos dormir unas horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar.

El despertador muestra que son las 3:45 de la mañana y dando un largo suspiro, decide levantarse. Si sigue aquí, terminará despertando a Mary y sabe que su mujer necesita de las pocas horas descanso que la bebé le permite durante la noche. Con cuidado, se desliza fuera de la cama y decide ir a la sala, pensando que quizás un poco de lectura logre serenarlo suficiente como para dormir un poco, o en el peor de los casos, quitar de su mente a Sherlock y Molly Hooper.

Es extraño, por decir lo menos, que Molly ocupe sus pensamientos con tanta persistencia. La patóloga no es exactamente lo que él consideraría una amiga, pero sí existe suficiente afabilidad entre los dos para que cualquier interacción no sea incómoda. Es sólo que jamás pensó en ella más que cuando era necesario por alguna investigación o porque Sherlock la nombraba…referente a una investigación.

Algo muy parecido a la culpa se abre paso en su pecho y un nudo se forma en su garganta de repente.

Es lo mismo que pasó cuando fue a visitar a la Sra. Hudson dos años después de la (supuesta) muerte de Sherlock. Esa culpa por alejarse de las personas que formaron parte de su vida, que habían llegado a ser parte de una familia un poco extraña, pero que, sin embargo, se ganaron su afecto sin que él se diera cuenta.

Es parecido a lo que está sintiendo ahora, pero al mismo tiempo, es diferente. Porque con ellos se dio el tiempo de conocerlos, de saber un poco sobre ellos… ¿con Molly? Sabe que es patóloga y que estuvo comprometida.

¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa nada de una persona que ha estado en su vida en los últimos cuatro años?

Meneando la cabeza, coge un libro de una de las varias repisas que Mary le hizo poner en la sala; sin siquiera mirar el título y distraído, se sienta en uno de los sillones. Abre el libro, pero en vez de comenzar a leer como era hasta hace poco su intención, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le gustaría poder imaginarse cuál era la expresión que tenía Molly cuando le dijo a Sherlock que ella no importaba. ¿Indiferencia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Comprensión? Quizás una mezcla de todas. O ninguna de ellas. Es difícil pensar en lo que ella sentiría en esos momentos, cuando es tan claro que él no la conoce; pero sí puede maravillarse de lo perspicaz que la patóloga es. Cuando él, que se considera el mejor amigo de Sherlock no pudo descubrir lo que pasaba con el detective, ella en apenas unas horas no sólo lo hizo, sino que también fue capaz de pasar las defensas tan firmemente levantadas por Sherlock.

Una idea le viene de repente a la cabeza, y abre los ojos lentamente, mirando a la negra pantalla de la televisión.

_¿Es su propia soledad la que la hace tan receptiva a los sentimientos de los demás? _

Nuevamente, menea la cabeza y se recuerda que él no sabe nada de Molly y probablemente esté equivocado al pensar que ella es una persona solitaria. Seguramente tiene amigos, familia de la que él no sabe porque, como ya ha sido establecido, él realmente no la conoce.

-¿No puedes dormir?

La voz de Mary lo saca bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y da un pequeño salto; su corazón latiendo rápidamente gracias al susto. Por lo bajo, maldice las habilidades ninja de su esposa, a las que por desgracia aún no se acostumbra.

-Algo así-contesta y le sonríe. Mary parece que está a punto de quedarse dormida ahí, de pie apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos y en el lapso de 30 segundos, ya ha bostezado al menos cinco veces.

-¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías estar durmiendo…

-Necesitaba preparar la leche de Meg-le muestra el biberón que mantiene en la mano-despertará pronto y es mi turno para verla.

John se levanta y sigue a su mujer a la cocina.

-Deja que lo haga yo, de todas maneras no creo que pueda dormir esta noche-uno de sus brazos automáticamente va a su cintura y deposita un beso en su frente-ve y sigue durmiendo.

Toma el biberón y comienza a prepararlo. Siente a Mary dar un suspiro y asume que su esposa ha tomado su consejo y ha vuelto a la cama. Una vez listo el biberón, se da vuelta y da otro salto, porque Mary sigue allí, de pie junto al refrigerador, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo te está molestando desde que regresaste del apartamento de Sherlock-se mueve hasta quedar frente a él, y John se siente un poco incómodo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa.

Una parte de él se pregunta si es una fracción de lo que sintieron las personas que Mary interrogó o...sacude la cabeza, permitiendo que su atención se desvíe de esa clase de pensamientos. Cuando le dijo a Mary que su pasado era su problema, lo hizo con la convicción de que no necesitaba conocer a la mujer que ella había sido en ese tiempo, para amar a la que ahora compartía con él su vida; y estaba decidido a cumplir con esa promesa.

-Son…no lo sé.

-John…-toma su mano, y sus ojos se suavizan de un segundo a otro, dejándole saber que puede confiar en ella.

-¿Vamos a la sala?-Mary asiente y lo sigue.

Diez minutos después, John le ha contado todo lo referente a su conversación con Sherlock. Mary lo escucha sin interrumpir, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando y asintiendo aquí y allá. Él la observa, en silencio, queriendo descubrir qué es lo que está pensando, qué es lo que ha revelado toda lo que le ha dicho. Pero si hay algo que todavía no ha logrado, es leer lo que su esposa está pensando. Duda mucho que algún día pueda conseguirlo.

-Creo que no es el "Yo no importo" de Molly lo que te está molestando-le dice, después de unos minutos-me parece que es más la reacción de Sherlock a esa declaración.

John rueda los ojos y lanza algo parecido a un quejido.

-John…-Mary rueda los ojos también-por supuesto no es porque crea que estás celoso ni nada por el estilo…es porque supongo que te molesta el no saber por qué Sherlock respondió de esa manera.

Fue su turno para fruncir el ceño, porque en realidad, no había considerado que eso fuera lo que le traía tantas inquietudes. Estaba estancado en lo que Molly había dicho, pero no había dado ni siquiera un minuto para reflexionar sobre la actitud de Sherlock en el asunto.

Y ahora que examinaba más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que Mary tenía razón. Esto era lo que le molestaba.

Porque analizando todo, Sherlock no necesitaba pedirle a Molly que le ayudara a fingir su muerte. Habría bastado con un par de palabras para reafirmar que ella sí tenía importancia para él. El discurso que le dio antes de pedirle ayuda era suficiente…pero no. Llegó tan lejos hasta incluirla en su plan. Un plan que ya estaba más que trazado, si lo que le dijo sobre Mycroft y él planeando todo desde el caso con Irene Adler era cierto. No, le pidió ayuda a Molly por razones mucho más profundas que las que Sherlock dejó entrever en su conversación.

Una vez descubierto este hecho, la mente de John Watson salta de una posibilidad a otra, hasta que de pronto, uno de los argumentos que primero desechó por creer que no era plausible, vuelve con fuerza y derriba todas las otras posibilidades.

_Oh._

Son las 4:27 de la mañana de un jueves cuando John descubre el significado de epifanía. Porque no hay otra forma de llamar a lo que se acaba de revelar frente a sus ojos.

Una sola mirada a Mary le dice que ella ya lo sabe. Pero necesita sacarlo de su pecho para confirmar que no está equivocado.

-No la necesitaba en su plan. De eso estoy más que seguro. Sus razones son por otra cosa…

-Sherlock la quiere. Lo suficiente como para que no deseara que ella llorara su muerte. Queria…no, puede que la palabra correcta sea necesitaba que ella supiera que él estaba vivo.

Confía en que Mary dirá las cosas sin preámbulos.

-Sí…

Hay una parte de John que siente algo que sospechosamente se parece a celos, que hubiese querido que el afecto que Sherlock siente por él fuese suficiente como para que le contara la verdad de su plan, y no lo dejara desconsolado durante dos años por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Pero ya no vale la pena pensar en cosas que pertenecen al pasado y que deben quedarse firmemente allí. Después de todo, recuperó a su amigo, algo que sólo se atrevía a soñar.

-¿Crees que Sherlock hará algo?

John se toma unos minutos para pensar, antes de contestarle.

Sherlock es quizás la persona más complicada que John ha conocido jamás. No solamente por sus excentricidades, sino también porque le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos. Ejemplos hay muchos, pero el que ocupa su mente es el más esclarecedor de todos. No fue capaz de decirle derechamente a Molly que la quería, sino que la incluyó en un plan en el que a todas luces no la necesitaba, para declarar lo que sentía. Y bendita Molly, para toda la agudeza que demostró, no pudo ver a través de lo que Sherlock le estaba revelando. Pero de todas formas, que ella se diera cuenta, ¿hubiese hecho alguna diferencia?

-La verdad es que no lo sé…es…Sherlock-dice y se encoge de hombros-cuando lo conocí, me dijo que no estaba interesado en novias o novios, porque el amor era una distracción. Sinceramente, no creo que haya cambiado de idea. Menos después de la debacle con Irene Adler.

-Sherlock es un hombre difícil…

-Lo es.

Y él duda mucho que algún día cambie. Sherlock Holmes piensa y trabaja de una forma en la que el resto del mundo no entiende. Y de todas maneras, si se decidiera a hacer algo, nadie dice que sería un final feliz…quizás Molly no quiera tener una relación con él; y quizás si lo quiere, Sherlock termine arruinándolo todo. La pregunta entonces sería si el detective se recuperaría de algo así.

Quizás sea mejor que esa pregunta se quede en el ámbito de las especulaciones.

-Vamos-Mary dice finalmente-tu hija está por despertar y prefiero tener apoyo moral para enfrentar ese particular problema.

John ríe y pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Mary, acercándola a él.

-Pues sinceramente, prefiero ocuparme de ese problema a los referentes a la vida amorosa-o falta de, mejor dicho- de Sherlock Holmes.

Al menos su hija es fácil de leer y complacer.

**Finito.-**


End file.
